Take a Shot in the Dark
by Fang lover23
Summary: From the episode "Big Time Terror"- what happened under the bedsheet before Logan and Carlos walked in  see: ran in screaming  on Kendall and James? Sucky summary, good story. Slash. Jendall, Kames, Kendall/James, whatever you want to call it! One-shot.


**Okay, so this is my second BTR fic, and my first attempt at slash. Please be nice.**

**This happens during the episode "Big Time Terror". I don't know about you, but I always wondered what Kendall and James were doing under the sheet when Carlos and Logan walked in. o.O **

**Just a warning, this is somewhat of a strong 'T' rating, mostly for some swearing and some *ahem* sexual content. It's not bad enough to be 'M', but I just thought you should know. :)**

**If you don't like slash, guy-on-guy, or gay-ness, don't read any further.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gustavo's snoring was unbearable.

Not having slept at all the night before, the boys of Big Time Rush knew something had to be done. And since Logan and Carlos were down in the lobby "ghost"-hunting with Mr. Bitters, the responsibility of getting Gustavo out of the apartment was left to Kendall and James.

They silently rolled a stretcher up to Gustavo's bed in their living room; time to put their plan into action.

"We roll Gustavo onto the stretcher…" James began, making a rolling gesture with his hands.

"Roll him back to his mansion and in front of his piano…" Kendall continued.

"Then he writes a song and _we_ get our crib back!" James finished; he and Kendall fist-bumped at the thought of a Gustavo-less apartment. "Let's get him."

As gently and stealthily as they could, Kendall and James began rolling Gustavo toward them- James at his arms, and Kendall at his legs. They pulled on his yellow pajamas delicately so as not to disturb him (very tough because they had to pull on him very _hard_).

"Easy, easy, easy…" the duo mumbled encouragingly to each other.

Soon enough they managed to roll Gustavo's upper half onto the stretcher (a very difficult task because of Gustavo's largeness). "Got his arms," James whispered, a silent victory shared between him and Kendall. "Now the legs," he told Kendall softly. "Got his legs?"

But Kendall realized they had rolled Gustavo a little _too_ far. When he went to roll the man's legs onto the stretcher, he over rotated, struggling to keep his balance under the weight of Gustavo's enormous thighs. "Wait!" he begged James. "No, no, no, too close!" That was when he knew things were about to turn ugly.

"No-"

"No, no, no-"

"Too far!"

"Going down! Going down!" Kendall exclaimed, his and James' legs finally buckling as their producer's weight rolled further off the stretcher. They both went down screaming; Gustavo crashed down right after, still perfectly asleep.

The two teens, however, did not fare as well. They were now entangled in the white sheet they had accidentally dragged with Gustavo from his bed.

There was a jumbling of limbs as Kendall and James worked to get their bearings. They eventually were (in a combined effort) able to roll Gustavo to the side so he wasn't crushing any part of their bodies.

They laid there under the sheet, panting exhaustedly from the exertion of moving their fat record producer. Neither boy wanted to move due to strained muscles, but Kendall finally broke the silence between them. "C'mon, James. Let's get out of this thing."

But they had a tough time accomplishing this. For one thing, it had been dark in the apartment, so the boys were reaching blindly around the space underneath the sheet. And the sheet never seemed to end- to the two band mates, the white linen cloth was and ocean and they couldn't find their way to shore.

Suddenly James felt something brush his hand. He flinched away from the touch, but not before a jolt of electricity shot through his bones. He looked to where he felt the touch and saw only Kendall. Strangely, Kendall's face displayed the same emotions that James felt: shock and curiosity. _Had he felt that?_ James thought. _Wait, what _was_ that anyway?_

"S-sorry," Kendall stuttered. He started standing up slowly. "Here," he held his hand out to James. "Let's try standing up first."

James, almost reluctantly, took Kendall's hand and hauled himself up. Unfortunately, one of his feet got tangled in the bed sheet and he tumbled to the ground, bringing Kendall down with him. With a loud _thump_, Kendall landed on his back, James landing on top of him, their faces ending up just inches apart. "Sorry, man," James told Kendall, blushing faintly. His eyes traveled up to meet Kendall's. "My bad."

Kendall just shrugged it off. Then he looked into James' hazel eyes and he lost his train of thought. "N-no pr-prob."

They stayed in their (ahem, compromising) position for a while longer before James decided to speak. "K-Kendall?" He had no idea why he was suddenly nervous.

Kendall brought his gaze up to meet the bother boys'. "Yeah, James?"

James licked his lips unconsciously. "Can I…can I a-ask you something?"

Kendall shifted under James. "Yeah, of course."

James paused, not sure how to phrase the question. But the longer he thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. He shook his head. "On second thought…it was a pretty stupid question." Maybe it was best not to ask.

"Come on James!" Kendall encouraged. "It can't _possibly_ be that bad."

"You'll think it's stupid!"

"No I won't. I promise."

The tone Kendall used on the last two words gave James a reassuringly warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he took a leap of faith, leaning down slightly toward Kendall. "Do…do you-"

Kendall looked up at his friend, green eyes full of concern. "What is it James?"

James stayed silent. He just didn't know how to say it! Well, he _did_, but his tongue didn't want to seem to form the words. "I was…j-just wondering, if, if-" He sighed in frustration and rolled off of Kendall. Now they were side-by-side.

"Dammit James!" Kendall exclaimed. He was tired of beating around the bush. "Whatever it is, just _tell_ me! We've been friends for God knows how long, so you can tell me anything. Seriously, what's going on?" He reached over and turned James' face so he was facing him.

James' cheeks were flushed red, and he kept averting his eyes from Kendall's gaze. Getting a little ticked off at James for being so cryptic, Kendall brought himself into a cross-legged sitting position, taking James up with him by the shoulders. Once James was sitting up, Kendall grabbed onto his upper arms and started shaking him gently. "James. Please," he begged. He gingerly placed a hand under his friend's chin and tipped it up, forcing their eyes to lock.

As James caught Kendall's eyes, his insides seemed to melt; the emerald orbs across from his hazel ones gave him goose bumps. But looking into these deep, soulful eyes gave him a newfound confidence. He started leaning forward slowly. It helped that their faces were less than six inches apart, but soon enough, James had his lips on Kendall's.

Kendall froze in shock, but made no move to stop it. Myriad thoughts floated around in his mind, each offering a different opinion on the situation.

_Okay…what the HELL?_

_James is your_ best friend_, your _brother_. You don't kiss your brother._

_But I guess I never really noticed how beautiful James _really_ is. There's a reason he's the 'pretty boy' in the band._

_No! I'm not _gay_! I'm not even _bi_!_

_So…why am I liking this more than I should?_

_Guys don't kiss guys. Especially not their best friends! Besides, I've got Jo. I _like_ Jo._

_Although she can get a tad whine-y at times…_

_Oh, God. Who am I kidding? James is gorgeous. And he's kissing _me_._

_Wait, is _he_ even gay? I know we all wondered sometimes, but still…_

_Just let it happen._

That last thought did it. Kendall succumbed to his inner turmoil and just 'let it happen'. He came back to reality and felt James' soft lips on his. James was working his lips slowly, letting Kendall join or jump ship if he wanted to.

But now Kendall had _no_ intention of stopping this. Instead, he let his eyes flutter closed, and he started kissing James back. Their lips fit together, like two perfect puzzle pieces, as Kendall moved his lips to match James'. He could taste James' hot, sweet, musky breath as it mixed with his own. He almost moaned aloud.

Wanting to take over control, Kendall brought a hand behind James' neck and pulled him closer, mashing their lips harder. James went with it, smiling into the kiss, and sped up the pace. Their lips moved fast and needingly; it became wet and sloppy very quickly, and James kept himself glued to Kendall by placing one hand on his cheek and entangling one in his dark blond locks. Kendall copied him by weaving his other hand all through James' hair (which the pretty boy took little notice to).

Surprising himself, Kendall tentatively slid his tongue out to lick James' bottom lip. _Wow_, a voice in his head chimed in. _For a straight guy with a sort-of girlfriend, you're taking this pretty far._

_Shut up_, Kendall snapped back. He hated when Logan's logic was contagious. But he put the thought to the back of his mind, continuing where he left off.

James obliged the slippery appendage and opened his mouth. Now it was a full-on make-out session.

As their tongues collided and danced, a tingling sensation ran up the blonde's spine. He was liking- no, he was _loving_ this. He loved kissing James. He loved the way James' taste made his brain short-circuit, the way James held him like he was afraid to let go, the tenderness in each kiss and touch, the way James' skin left his burning as they brushed together.

He just loved James.

They continued exploring each other's mouths, their tongues memorizing every crevice, creating sparks in their mouths that left a zingy taste behind. Teeth smashed, mouths were wide open, their breathing was heavy. James took an initiative and practically _shoved_ himself and Kendall to the ground, pressing their bodies even closer. There was barely a millimeter of space separating their touching frames.

And that limited space caused James to brush his hips against Kendall's. A wave of euphoria swept over Kendall as he cried out his best friend's name in pleasure, breaking their kiss. _God, he's so gorgeous when he says my name_, the brunette thought. He adapted by attaching his lips onto Kendall's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin where his neck melded into his shoulder. He excitedly marked Kendall as his with a huge purple hickey. Guess he couldn't wear certain shirts for a while…

Looking up at Kendall, James saw his eyes closed in ecstasy. Thinking to test the waters, James slowly ground his hips down onto his green-eyed friend's. Kendall elicited an angelic moan as his eyes shot open in surprise. "You're such a tease!" he groaned huskily.

James smirked and brought his mouth to Kendall's ear. "You know you like it," he said, his voice deeper and darker with lust.

"Well, now it's my turn," Kendall panted as he flipped James under him. He paused before digging his crotch into James with a little more force than necessary. He watched James' head flop back against the floor, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he half-moaned and half-groaned with pleasure. "You know you like it, too," Kendall whispered sexily, attacking his band mate's lips once again.

They just couldn't get enough of each other. Hands roamed freely across their skin, sending goose bumps everywhere they touched. Kendall contented himself with running his hands up and down under James' shirt. His calloused fingertips brushed each pectoral, the washboard abs, the toned obliques. There didn't seem to be enough skin to touch.

James settled for running his hands along Kendall's hips and lower back, teasing the elastic of his pajama bottoms, rubbing small circles that made Kendall squirm, and pulling Kendall's body down to his (and keeping it there).

Before either boy realized it, they were standing up, with no knowledge of how they did so, Gustavo's bed sheet still draped over them. Breaking the kiss briefly, James looked up into Kendall's now-dilated forest-green eyes and said, "By the way, you answered my question," and continued kissing his friend anywhere his lips could reach at that moment: his lips, his nose, his neck, his collarbone.

"But you didn't ask me anything," Kendall breathed.

James stopped. "Well, you still answered what I was going to ask you."

Kendall just looked at James hungrily and pulled him back toward his own body. He bunched James' pajama pants in his fists and held their hips together, somewhat rolling their crotches against each other's. Their lips collided again, this time with more passion instead of just lust; the kisses became loving, but still hot and messy. And neither of them cared because now they could only hear, see, feel, taste, and even _smell_ each other. Their senses disconnected from the outside world. Only James mattered to Kendall, and vice versa.

And due to that fact, they could barely make out the girlish screams and whimpers that echoed into the apartment, followed by the slam of the front door.

"Shit!" Kendall breathed into James' swollen lips. They pulled apart, not really wanting to get caught in this precarious situation. But not before they came in for one last kiss, their hands moving everywhere- to the other's hair, neck, chest, back to the hair. The kiss was short but full of emotion, and they cut it off after they heard _really_ loud screams issue from the people who had come into the apartment- Logan and Carlos.

"Oh, it's just _US_!" Kendall screamed, throwing the sheet off of him and James. _Now__ it was easy to take off_, he thought bitterly.

Carlos leapt awkwardly out of Logan's arms before James cut in. "And Gustavo, who's _still_ here!" He stomped a foot and gestured with both arms down at their amazingly-still-asleep producer…

Who then decided to talk in his sleep. "_And you snore in the dark, and it's freakings us out_!" he sang dreamily.

"_Come_ on!" Kendall groaned as he and James loudly slammed their feet down angrily. They looked down and realized Gustavo had jerked awake (slightly). _Crap_.

The four boys wasted no time in making a break for the front door. "Go, go, go, go, go!" they all stuttered as they ran out into the hall.

"Wha- What? Boys? Boys?" came Gustavo's groggy voice from behind them.

They all finally filed out the door, but not before Kendall's and James' hands brushed together lightly on the way out. They shared a quick glance and looked away, light blushes spreading across their cheeks.

They would talk about it later, after they caught the "ghost" and scared Gustavo away. Things would be awkward at first, but in the end, they would both be glad that James took a shot in the dark.

* * *

**So there it is! Three hours and six pages on Word later, and it's finished! What did you think? Good, bad? Please review! Reviews are what keep me going on this site!**

**And please check out my other BTR fic, "Hollywood Hills"! I've had to put it on hold for a while because of a family emergency, but more reviews (on this story or that one) means I'll try to get it up faster! I'm working on that as we speak.**

**So please review! It's not that hard…the little review button down there is getting pretty lonely!**


End file.
